Lara Croft (Survivor Reboot 2013)
'''Lara Croft '''is the main protagonist of the ''Tomb Raider ''2013 reboot and its 2015 sequel, ''Rise of the Tomb Raider. ''Originally a London girl who set to make her mark and find "adventure" with the help of the crew of The Endurance but ends up being stranded on Yamatai. After being forced to survive on the brutal island Lara became dedicated to discovering all the secrets and myths of the world. Personality Despite her aristocratic status, Lara seems quiet and reserved but also somewhat naive, more preferring the company of a good book, it's only with Sam's help she begins opening up to the other members of the Endurance. Her quiet nature is further emphasised near the end of ''Tomb Raider ''whereas Sam, Reyes and Jonah were all talking Lara silently stared into the ocean, presumably out of shock. She also feels personally responsible for all of her friends that had died on Yamatai, as it was she who presented the idea to enter the Dragon's Triangle. Because of this she views her instincts as a weakness as it got her and her friends in danger when others such as Jonah and Roth persuade her they are actually her greatest strength. Lara was equally unnerved when Grim died whilst being held hostage to get her to surrender. Most of all she feels incredibly guilty towards people who died trying to save her such as her mentor, Conrad Roth who sacrificed his own life as to protect her from Mathias' hatchet and Alex who gave her the tools to fix the boat so the others could escape and kill surrounding Solarri. Because of this Lara is deeply afraid of losing any more people she cares for, when Jonah was nearly killed by Konstantin it proved to have been a last straw should he not have been for Jacob reviving him. However Lara is also unsure of herself and somewhat second-guesses. She even tells Roth "I'm not that kind of Croft" when he says otherwise. She begins displaying perseverance and determination, reassuring herself throughout the game and becomes a much more strong-willed character. Lara will go to incredible lengths to survive, at the cost of tremendous pain. She burnt through her bonds at the opening of the game, plunging several feet onto the ground and used an arrow to cauterise her open wound which was shown to be agonising. Even with all the chaotic and supernatural happenings on Yamatai, Lara remains an archaeologist at heart. She will go out of her way to explore or examine artefacts and retains her bibliophile love for books. On her first days on Yamatai, Lara was unnerved by the idea of killing. She even expressed hope to Dr. Whitman that although there were other survivors on the island she wished that it didn't turn them into killers. The first thing that Lara actually did kill to survive was a deer, and actually apologised to the dying creature before gutting it. Her first human kill left her visibly traumatised and instead tried to use the empty gun she found off a Solarri to scare off any other people who might attack her. Eventually Lara came to the realisation that killing was a have-to on Yamatai especially if she wanted to survive. After which she becomes much more confident and deadly, actually threatening or talking back to the Solarri while attacking them. She also doesn't display much remorse for her enemies or people who had betrayed her. After shooting an injured guard who she had received her gun off, she simply states "go to hell" and shows no regret over Whitman's death having betrayed the Endurance by handing Mathias Sam. Despite her being forced to constantly kill, Lara never became ruthless. She at times proves to be very protective to human life and once went out of her way to save total strangers such as Captain Jessop and his co-pilot, mostly because it was her fault that she brought both of them to Yamatai. She also remains trusting with people despite being betrayed by both Mathias and Ana. An example is when she freed herself and Jacob, a practical stranger from Trinity's imprisonment but fortunately proves to be beneficial for her as his people, the Remnants assisted her in finding the Divine Source. When she did return from Yamatai, Lara was a different woman. Deeply traumatised by what she had seen and forced to done, she retreated to an almost shell of a woman suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress, Survivor's Guilt and hallucinations. She also appeared to be unnerved, either constantly tapping the heel of her foot or gripping her hands whenever discussing her time on Yamatai. After seeing that the legends her father told her about myth were real, Lara was soon obsessed with discovering all the legends of the world, prompting her to be attacked by the "gutter press". She also displays an unseen love and grieving for her father, Richard Croft. With the help of the Divine Source Lara wishes to clear his name amongst the archeological community and also create some sort of penance for herself as for the final years of Lord Croft's she resented him for losing himself in his work and neglecting everything else, ironically what she did later. It's only when Lara destroyed the Divine Source as to not risk Trinity abusing it she gained a new sense of purpose; to stop Trinity not for anyone else but for her. Category:Ingenue Category:Gunmen Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Archers Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Sole Survivors Category:Aristocrats Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Adventurers Category:Heroines Category:Video Game Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:The Hero Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Successful Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Obsessed Category:Global Protection Category:Evil exterminators Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Outright Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Tomboys Category:Fighter Category:Determinators Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Strong-Willed Heroes